Essay Saviours
by Witty Eagle Proud Ravenclaw
Summary: Essays aren't so bad when your secret crush helps you out. Especially when your crush becomes your boyfriend in the process. TERRY/DEMELZA! I LOVE THEM, THEY ARE SO CUTE! Extreme fluff, I warn you now. Have a bucket or tissue, just in case - it depends.


**Essay Saviours**

**Author Note:**** Am I Joanne Kathleen Rowling? Nope. It's not mine, then. This one-shot jumped into my brain while I was thinking about one of my fave HP ships EVER, so let this Terry/Demelza story roll. Warning: Extreme fluff, so you may or may not puke, as I said in the summary. **

Demelza Robins was exhausted. She trudged into the library, her head throbbing from Seamus Finnegan's post-match party. She just _had _to get out of the Gryffindor common room. "Rough day, I suppose?" Madam Prince asked. Demelza gave what she hoped was a positive-sounding sniff, and sat down on a table at the far corner of the library - she never was one for logic; she thought she'd better drain the last of her energy. Groaning, she threw her head down into her hands. "Oh Merlin…" the brunette whispered. Good as she was at dodging Bludgers, Demelza felt as though Bludgers had been mercilessly walloped at her. "Gggdnff…" the Chaser grumbled, grabbing an Arithmancy essay that was due soon. Demelza willed her brain to work, but sadly, no avail. Her chest felt constricted - but it wasn't indigestion, it was just super-sensitive nerves, what she felt was her worst quality. She used to be good at Arithmancy - what had happened? _Come on, Delms, you can do this, you know you can_ she thought fiercely. But this resulted in another groan - her forehead hurt from all the strong thinking. "What Herbology guide do you think would best to help with a sixth-year essay?" a voice asked. Demelza's headache went away instantly.

She recognised that voice - she just hoped it was who she thought it was. The figure turned their head. It was. Demelza's heart gave a little jump. _Terry Boot_. The Ravenclaw she'd been secretly crushing on for about a year now. She'd been coming back from Potions and tripped - her books flew everywhere; she'd clumsily forgotten to zip her bag up. Terry had seen her, taken pity, and picked them up for her. A brief exchange of names, a 'thank you' from Demelza, and their paths never crossed that prominently again. But at that moment when Terry looked at her, the Gryffindor had felt as though she'd been frozen. His eyes were indescribable, he was dashing and he seemed like a sensitive person. Sure, they passed each other in the corridors every now again, but nothing special. Demelza always noticed him, and felt like she'd been struck with a Jelly-Legs Jinx every time. The few times Terry noticed her, he gave her a half-hearted smile back, but nothing more. _He probably thinks I__'__m that clumsy klutz who left her bag open_ Demelza bitterly thought back in the present. Unfortunately, her immune system chose this moment to play a cruel trick on her.

She promptly sneezed. Instinctively, her razor-sharp reflexes made her hands cover her face from the nose down. "Uh-norf!" came her muffled groan. She had meant 'oh no'. And she really did, because Terry turned in her direction at the moment she let out the mumbled sound. The Chaser turned a rosy pink, and her stomach was full of snakes on pogo-sticks. She let her hands down. "Terry… oh merciful Merlin, I…" she gasped. Terry set the rented Herbology guide down on her table.

"You're Demelza Robins, right?" he asked, a slight twinkle in his olive-green eyes. _No! Stop it, Robins! You__'__re imaging that twinkle!_ Demelza fiercely thought.

"Y-yes, I am." she stuttered. Terry grinned at her.

"I thought so. I never forget a face, being the eagle that I am."

"And here _I_ am acting the complete _opposite_ of the lion that I'm supposed to be." Demelza half-whined. Terry sat down, his eyes setting on hers. Olive-green meeting dark blue. Demelza's heart skipped several beats. She inhaled quickly.

"I-I'm not usually like this." she mumbled. Terry smiled again - _DAMN IT!_ Demelza's inner conscience screamed. She let out a whimper.

"Demelza, I'm sure you're very brave. Your Chasing skills are very impressive, and I don't think I've seen a person who can dodge Bludgers better. Honest to Merlin." Terry said. Demelza blushed.

"You've s-seen m-me Chase?" she stuttered. Terry's hand rested on the table. "Indeed I have. And you, Miss Robins, have nothing to worry about. You're a fine Chaser." he proclaimed. Demelza broke into a sweat - she couldn't believe Terry was complimenting her.

"Th-thanks, Terry." she whispered. The sepia-haired boy glanced at her essay.

"Oh, Arithmancy." he laughed kindly. Demelza relaxed a lot.

"This essay is taxing… I used to be good at the subject. But my head is pounding." _But everything__'__s fine now you__'__re here_ she added mentally. Terry took out a spare quill which didn't have ink on it and skimmed over the essay, sort-of fake marking it. "Hmm… you're doing fine. I must admit, OWL Arithmancy can be a bit over the top-" "You're telling me." Demelza laughed heartily, subconsciously placing her hand on Terry's. He gave hers a squeeze back. Demelza's pulse quickened, her face heating up.

"Demelza, are you all right?" Terry questioned - he was worried. Demelza had her hands on her throat now, as though checking for a pulse there. Terry ran his fingers over her wrist and hand. The fifth-year calmed down.

"I- I- don't know what came over me." she whimpered - damn, that pathetic groan again! Terry was genuinely concerned now - she didn't seem like this in the corridors. "Oh Terry…" Demelza started, but the rest of her sentence came out as a mumble. "What is it?" Terry asked - if he knew the Chaser as well as he thought he did, it was a very important matter. Demelza's lip wobbled, and then she spoke in a timid voice. "I… like you. A lot. Goddamn it Terry, you make me blush, you fill my stomach with snakes, and me feel like I've been struck by a Jelly-Legs Jinx all at once when I look at you." It was Terry's turn to be shell-shocked. He had totally no idea. Demelza liked him?

"Whoa. Demelza, I didn't know-" but Terry was cut off by the mild-mannered Chaser. "Call me Demmy, or Delms." she smiled, grinning like a Cheshire Cat now she'd gotten her secret burning passion all out in the open.

"Delms, how… how long have you liked me?" Terry wondered.

"Since that moment last year. But you probably still think I'm that clumsy klutz who left her bag open." Demelza said, a hint of remorse in her voice.

"Delms, don't put yourself down..." Terry said, stroking her hair, becoming hypnotised by the dark blonde highlights in her sea of black. Demelza blushed. Next thing she knew, Terry's lips were encasing her own. The Chaser moaned happily.

"Holy son of a-" she sighed once they broke apart, but Terry kissed her again before she could finish that sentence.

"Delms, oh sweet Demmy, I understand you're extremely happy, but there's no need to curse, is there?" he laughed. Demelza's eyes popped - Terry Boot had just kissed her twice, and called her 'sweet Demmy'. She felt as though she'd overdosed on Felix Felicis. Olive-green eyes met dark-blue, and Terry hugged her.

"How's your head?" he asked sensitively. Demelza gave him a dazzling smile.

"I'm fine. Perfect now you're here." she sighed, relaxing into him. Terry faintly blushed - Demelza had a newfound effect on him, that's for sure.

"Brilliant. Now let's get to work on that essay!" he smiled. Demelza started skimming through her composition, with Terry pointing out key flaws, and writing corrections on a spare scrap of parchment he had.

"Why were you in here anyway? I have a feeling the essay was a second reason." the Ravenclaw laughed. The Gryffindor grinned.

"Too much partying in the Common Room." she said. Terry snorted - the lion win had been very dramatic and it was totally in Gryff style that they'd throw a massive party, and he guessed with her timid manner that Delms wasn't really a party girl.

"Empty parchment, what are we writing for?" Demelza joked. Terry rolled his eyes. "Abandoned work grades, I guess we want the scores." he replied. Demelza pecked him on the cheek. "On and on, does anybody know what I was looking for?" Terry asked. Demelza grinned - that was how he entered the library. _Oddly fitting _she thought. Apparently you had to answer a question to get into the Ravenclaw common room.

"Another hero, another mindless girl." she groaned, pointing to herself - she was dumb at Arithmancy. Terry shook his head.

"Behind your curtain, is a wondrous soul." he comforted. Demelza blushed.

"Cross the line, from loose friends to more, I truly love you so." she whispered, kissing him - the first time she'd made a move on him and _oh_ it was _so_ perfect.

"Love must go on!" they laughed. Another passionate kiss and they sighed deeply. "Love must go on!" the duo chorused. Two hours later, Terry was sure Demelza's Arithmancy essay would get an 'O', and his Herbology essay was at an impressive standard - they were very good motivators to each other. They both left the library with very upbeat dispositions.

That night, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner noticed a change in their friend's mood. "Terry, what's wrong with you?" Michael asked. Terry remained utterly silent. "Now now, Terrence, cough up." Anthony demanded. Terry said nothing. Anthony smiled. "Oh come on, Terry. You can tell us. Who's the girl?" he smirked. Terry couldn't have turned a greater pink if his life depended on it. This caused Michael to laugh and Anthony cross in his arms in pompous victory. "I was right! Come on then!" Terry did not dignify Anthony's exclamation with a response - he was thinking of silky black hair laced with dark blonde highlights.

"Oh my sweet golden Gryffindor…" he sighed, clearly lovestruck. The looks on Anthony's and Michael's face showed that they were bewildered.

"Oho. _Aha_." they chorused. Terry tried to block Demelza out of his mind, but failed. "Is she older, younger, or in our year?" Michael asked. Terry gulped.

"A year younger." he choked out. The others had supreme smirks on their faces. Terry growled - you just _couldn't_ win with Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein. He turned a very vibrant red.

"Eehdumaruvin" he mumbled. This resulted in raised eyebrows. "It's Demmy Robins." he replied coherently.

Michael looked blank for a fraction of a second, then he laughed uproariously. "Demelza Robins? The nervous girl that used to snatch lop-sided glances at you?" he asked. Terry cleared his throat significantly.

"Michael, she did that because she likes me." he said confidently - he wasn't going to let them put him down on this.

"Hang on, no way. You're kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?" Anthony asked, looking at Michael - Terry must have slipped on his words a little. "Seriously Terry? Did you just call Demelza 'Demmy'?" he wondered. Terry grinned a blissful smile.

"I did indeed, Ant. She's such a wonderful girl." he announced. His friends probably drifted off into intellectual dreams, but Terry dreamed about his new-found Gryffindor love. The next morning, Terry and Anthony sat down at the 'Claw table (followed by a grouchy, sleep-deprived Michael). Michael and Anthony sighed. Before Terry could ask what the matter was, a small, nimble pair of hands obscured his vision. "Delms, I know that's you." he chuckled. Demelza pouted and sat down beside him, beaming inexplicably.

"There's my Arithmancy saviour!" she exclaimed. Terry smiled and laughed. Anthony face-palmed, and Michael mumbled something.

"It is _not_ 'too early', Mr. Corner." Demelza smiled. Terry gave her a hug and a gently mocking smile.

"You are just _too _perky today." he laughed. Demelza smiled again.

"_You_ are the reason for that." she grinned, kissing him. This resulted in a tremendous 'ewww' from the other two, which in turn resulted in a double-head-whack and a 'shut it' from Terry. "I guess we're together, then?" Demelza said, a silk-like tone in her voice.

"Sure." Terry said. Demelza's heart promptly rocketed six ways from Sunday. "But Delms? Promise me something?" Terry asked. Demelza's dark blue eyes were full of pleasure.

"Anything you say." she pledged - she'd do anything for her true love.

"No more lop-sided glances at me." Terry grinned. Demelza stiffened, and Michael laughed. The Chaser gave Michael a dirty look.

"Alright. I won't do that anymore." she said. Michael high-fived Anthony - they had finally triumphed over their friend.

"Now we can address the next problem at hand." Michael said.

"Which would be…?" Terry asked. Michael gave his friend a 'well duh' look. "_You_, Mr. Boot. Moaning 'Oh sweet Demmy, I love you Delms, Demmy Robins you are my angel' in your sleep last night." he said. Terry looked ready to hex Michael every which way, and Demelza near-demolished Terry's windpipe from hugging him senseless.

"Oh - ow - OUCH! Delms… DELMS! Stop!" Terry choked. Demelza let go, but had her arms around Terry's midriff.

"Is that true, Terry? Were you muttering my name in your sleep?" she near-squeaked - she was so happy. Michael promptly nodded to this.

"It's true, Demelza. One of the reasons I barely slept a wink." he said. Terry hit him.

"I think the main reason was because of your frequent sleeping problem, Mike." "Maybe. One more thing, Terry. Stop hitting me. It's getting annoying." Michael responded. Terry rolled his eyes greatly.

"Now, I didn't hit you. I lightly slapped you."

"You hit me." Michael growled. Later at dinner, Demelza ran up to Terry, ecstatic. "Terry, I got an 'O' on that essay!" she exclaimed. Terry hugged her, happy for her grade.

"I knew we'd get through the tough work. As it happens, Professor Sprout called my essay some of my finest work in Herbology." he grinned. Demelza kissed him.

"Oh that's wonderful! I love you Terry. I mean it, you are my love, you are my passion." she declared, but Michael was still in his grouchy state, and butted in rudely.

"It is your fault I didn't get much sleep." he grumbled. Demelza hit him with a Stinging Hex. Ignoring Michael's screams, Terry led Demelza up to the Ravenclaw common room for an eventful game of Exploding Snap - far from the distractions of irritating friends.

When Anthony came swaggering in like a Prefect - which he was, of course - Terry cast a firm Disillusionment Charm on Demelza. Anthony's eyes narrowed greatly. "Where is she?" he muttered viciously. Terry whistled nonchalantly. Anthony sighed - Terry may be one of his closest friends, but right now he was also a love-struck idiot. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just follow the pheromones once she's snogged you senseless." the Prefect said. Under the Charm, Demelza's eyes were slits - how dare he!

"Delms went back to the Gryff Common Room, Ant." Terry said smoothly. After Anthony left, Terry lifted the Charm and escorted Demelza back to Gryffindor Tower. "Thanks, Terry." Demelza whispered, grinning her head off - she really loved him with all her heart.

"For what?" Terry asked as they walked across the seventh floor.

"Becoming my boyfriend. I can finally get my feelings out in my open." she laughed. "_Perficio vestri somnium_." she announced to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open. Terry guided Demelza through the hole. "Goodnight my Arithmancy saviour." she said.

"Goodnight, my sweet Demmy." he replied, leaning in to kiss her. Demelza blushed as she made her way into the Gryff Common Room. Life couldn't better. Terry walked back to Ravenclaw Tower with an elated feeling - Demmy Robins really was his sweet golden Gryffindor angel.

**AN: Terry and Demelza rule forever! I was really shocked to see that no-one had done any fics about these two, so I intended to put that right A.S.A.P! Seriously, if my favourite HP couples ever was an Olympic event, Termelza (I know, creative) would get the bronze medal. They truly are my #3 pairing. I'm sorry if you puked, but I was in such a fluffy mood it was unreal. And Demelza's black hair with dark-blonde highlights… that's the way I've always imagined her. Terry's mumble 'Eehdumaruvin' really _is_ 'It's Demmy Robins' at high speed. I tried it out, saying it faster and faster. Just to bring you up to speed, there are (including this fic) 115 Terry stories and 35 Demelza stories on this site. Not cool, especially on the latter statistic, since Demelza Robins really _is_ one of the _best_ minor characters JKR _ever_ came up with. Shame Joanne didn't give her a fairly bigger part. Terry and Delms FOREVER. By the way, that Common Room password is Latin for 'achieve your dream' - which, of course, is what Demelza managed to do in the end.**


End file.
